There Goes My Life
by Pinkranger506
Summary: Tommy is about to become a father at the age of 19, what will he do?
1. Oops!

_**THERE GOES MY LIFE:**_

Disclamer: I don't own Power Rangers, appearently Disney bought the rights to them although I don't know when, the title for this story came from the song is There Goes my Life Kenny Chesney owns this beautiful song I am just playing with the charectors. (If I owned them, Tommy would wear a LOT more leather.)

Rating: I'm gonna say PG-13 to give myself room.

Summery: Tommy is about to become a dad at the age of 19 what is he gonna do now? Kiss his life good-bye? Maybe. Read to find out. Reviews are appearichaed.

**Prologue: Oops:**

Kimberly Hart's House - 12:00 Midnight:

Kimberly looked up from her book as the phone started to ring. 'Why dosn't mom get that?' she wondered. 'Oh, yeah, she's in France _again_.' Kimberly remembered. "Hold your horses I'm comming!" she yelled at the phone."

Kimberly reached the phone. "Hello?" she asked into the reciver. "Hey, Beautiful, are you alright over there by yourself?" the voice of Tommy Oliver, Kimberly's boyfriend asked. "Actually, I'm a little nervous about being alone, I mean mom usually is back after a week or two but it's been a month, I don't know when and or if she's comming home this time." Kimberly said, trying to sound as though she was joking, but she was really very frightened and Tommy could hear it in her voice. "Kim, I'm going to come over to stay with you, and stop reading those Dean Kootz novels." Tommy staited. "Okay, bye babe." "See ya, handsome."

Around twenty minuets later, Kimberly was starting to get back into her book, when the doorbell rang. 'If I see a little white rag doll on my porch, I'm outta here.' Kimberly thought, as she got up to answer the door. "Who's there?" she called out. "Me." Tommy answered. "Tommy, what the hell took you so long?" Kimberly asked, hugging him. "Had to explain to mom and dad where I was going and why, then I had to find my keys, and get out of the house without Josh seeing me." Tommy told her softly. "Let me guess you couldn't find your keys so you had to walk all the way across Angel Grove in this rain?" Kimberly asked, as she realized that Tommy was soaked. "Yep." Tommy said as he gave one of his lopsided grins. "I hope you appreacheate this I'm freezing now." Tommy joked with his girlfriend. "I think we can fix that." Kimberly said, mysteroiusly as she headed up the stairs. Tommy shurgued and followed her into the upstairs bathroom.

"Kimmie, what are you doing?" Tommy asked as he entered the bathroom where Kim was starting the shower. "I'm fixing you up. Is that too warm?" Kimberly replied, looking up. Tommy stuck his hand in the water. "It's just right." he replied. "Good." Kimberly said standing up and removing her shirt, and starting on the rest of her clothes. "Get in the water with me?" she asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked by way of reply. Kimberly just stood up, now compleatly naked, and went to work at Tommy's wet clothes.

After their shower Tommy and Kimberly went into her bedroom. "Kim, I don't have any pajimas here." Tommy informed her, looking sheepish. "Who cares, I never wear them anyway." Kimberly replied, as she got into bed, and looked to Tommy, inviting him to join her. Which he did.

Around 4:00 in the morning. Tommy awoke with a start as he felt something on his chest, he looked down and saw Kimberly laying on him. He smiled and kissed her head, making her stir a little. "I love you, Kimberly." he whispered in her ear. Kimberly muttered something as she fell into a deeper sleep. Tommy fell asleep shortly after.


	2. Finding Out

**Chapter 1: Finding Out:**

It had been a month or two since Tommy had stayed the night at Kimberly's house.

Kimberly was begining to get puzzled by the fact that she had missed her peroid that month and the month that Tommy had stayed at her house. She reached for the phone and called her best friend, Aisha Campbell. "Hey, Ish? It's Kim." Kimberly said when Aisha answered the phone. "Hey girl, why do you sound all worried?" Aisha asked her friend. "Can you come over here?" Kimberly asked. "I'd rather not tell you on the phone." "Sure, I'll see you in a few minuets." Aisha said.

Five minutes later.

"Alright, girl, what is it?" Aisha asked as soon as she was in the house. "Okay, Tommy stayed the night last month, okay maybe two months ago now, but when he did we fooled around and now I've missed two periods and I am a little scared." Kimberly replied. "Alright there is only one thing to do, come on, we're going to the drugstore." Aisha replied, dragging her friend out of the house.

At the drugstore. "Aisha, why in the hell are we here?" Kimberly asked as her friend pulled her towards the pregnancy tests. "Oh, nononono." Kimberly said as she realized what Aisha was impling. "Maybe." Aisha told her.

In Kimberly's bathroom.

"Aisha!" Kimberly called to her friend. Aisha came running. "What's going on?" Aisha responded. "What does two blue lines mean?" Kimberly asked. "Uh-oh..." Aisha trailed off. "What?" "You're gonna be a mommy." "Shit." "Right."


	3. Telling Tommy

**Chapter 2: Telling Tommy:**

"Tommy!" The owner of the DoJo where Tommy worked yelled.

"Kids you've done great today, but I think I need to cut this class short, remember to practice." Tommy said to the group of 4 and 5 year old children in front of him. He ran over to his boss. "Yes sir?" Tommy asked. "I have a message for you, a young woman called, she sounded a little bit worried, and told me to tell you that as soon as you got off to go to Kimberly Hart's house." his boss said. "Sir, may I have the rest of the afternoon off?" Tommy asked. "Sure. See you tomorrow, right?" "Depends on what is going on." Tommy replied.

About 15 minuets later.

"Okay Kim, what is it?" Tommy asked concerned to see his girlfriend sitting on the couch crying. "Tommy...I'm...I'm... Pregnant!" Kimberly got out between sobs. Tommy fell off his chair. "What!?" Kimberly just started sobbing harder. Tommy stood up and sat beside Kimberly on the couch, she put her head in his lap, still sobbing really hard. Tommy started rubbing her back, and whispering soothing words to her. 'There goes my life.' he thought to himself.

Tommy looked down after an hour, Kimberly was sound asleep. 'Best thing for her now.' he thought as he made himself comfterble, and fell asleep.

Kimberly woke up with a sore neck from laying on Tommy's leg for so long, when she went to sit up, Tommy woke up too. "Hey beautiful, you okay?" Tommy asked, concerned. "Just a little sore." she replied. "We have to tell your mom." Tommy said. "I know."


	4. Telling Mom, and accidently Telling Dad

**Chapter 3: Telling Mom & Accidently Telling Dad:**

A few weeks later.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Kimberly told her mom through the phone. "What's that?" she asked not really caring what her daughter said. "I'm pregnant." Kimberly replied. "That's nice dear." her mom said and hung up.

"That was entirely too easy." Kimberly said, aloud to the empty room. "I know." said a deep voice that she hadn't heard in years. "What's this I hear about my baby girl being pregnant?" Kimberly turned around. "Dad!" She yelled as she ran into his arms for a hug. She told him the whole story in a few hours.

"Was that a knock?" her dad asked. "Yep, probably Tommy or some of the gang." Kimberly replied as she stood up. "Who is it?" her father asked. "It's Tommy and his parents." Kimberly replied. "So, Kim, can I talk to you, alone?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, sure." Kimberly staited, as she stood up everyone noticed that she was a bit bigger than before.

Tommy dropped to one knee, and pulled out a small velvet box. "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" Tommy asked, sounding hopefull. "Of course Tommy." Kimberly replied as she was swept up and carried into the living room.


	5. A Baby Shower

**Chapter 4: A baby shower:**

"Tommy, it's time to wake up." Kimberly said, shaking Tommy awake. "I'm up." Tommy said as he stood up and started to get dressed.

Later that day.

"Aisha, don't tell Kim why we are comming over, I'm planning a baby shower for today as it is only 2 weeks until she is due." Jason told Aisha on the phone.

2:30 in the afternoon.

"Suprise!" All Kimberly and Tommy's friends hollered.

Kimberly jumped back and almost fell, Tommy caught her. "You know, babe, we've gotta stop meeting like this." Tommy said as he steadied her, she gave him a dirty look and punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" he yelped, causing everyone to laugh.

After the baby shower at Tommy and Kimberly's appartment.

"You know, Tommy, you are a lot braver than most men your age." Kimberly came up with out of nowhere. "How's that?" Tommy asked. "You didn't run away. Most guys would've." Kimberly said, as she snuggled closer. "I love you baby, I would never run from you." Tommy said as he kissed her head.


	6. The Baby

Chapter 6: Endings

Three years later, Emma was turning three that day.

"Daddy!" she yelled from her room.

"I'm coming baby." Tommy said as he got out of bed, careful not to wake Kimberly up, and went down the hall.

"How's my little girl today?" Tommy asked, as he entered the bright pink little girl's room.

"Up! Hungry!" Emma cried.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"Pantakes!" Emma yelled, as Tommy picked her up and went downstairs.

THE END


	7. Endings

Chapter 6: Endings

Three years later, Emma was turning three that day.

"Daddy!" she yelled from her room.

"I'm coming baby." Tommy said as he got out of bed, careful not to wake Kimberly up, and went down the hall.

"How's my little girl today?" Tommy asked, as he entered the bright pink little girl's room.

"Up! Hungry!" Emma cried.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"Pantakes!" Emma yelled, as Tommy picked her up and went downstairs.

THE END


End file.
